New Girl In Town
by Sweet Nothings x
Summary: Story of a new fictional character who moves into Walford - The Beale family decide to house a young girl so she can attend a college near Walford. How will she fit into the square and what troubles lie ahead for the young girl?
1. Meeting Jane

**OK, So this is a made up story when Ian and Jane Beale decide to let a young girl stay at their home so she can attend a college near Walford. The young girl is called Deena Besol and is a fictional character I made. She is not and will not ever appear in Eastenders. Hope you enjoy, Read&Review please.**

'Ian she will be here in less than an hour, is her room ready? Have you told the kids yet?' his wife Jane asked as she scurried around the living room table trying to wipe it clean.

'Yes, the room is perfect. But Jane I don't see why we are even letting this unknown stranger live with us"

'Ian! You haven't told the twins yet have you? And I missed out on college because I had no where to stay near close to the college I wanted to go to, it would kill me to know that this girl could miss out on her chance at college if we don't take her in.'

'Fine whatever, I'm going to the cafe. Ring me if you need me' Ian walked into the kitchen to put his jacket on.

'OK. Ian you better tell the twins and Bobby before I bring her here, I don't want them to think we are keeping secrets from them!' Jane shouted. The front door closed. Ian was gone.

********

It was a beautiful sunny day in Albert Square. The sky was a royal blue colour and the sun shined down hard, The clouds - which there were hardly any of - were white and just floated on by at a soothing pace. The train station was busy and noisy when they teenage girl stepped of the train. Carrying just a sports bag filled to the brim. Her black hair was long and very messy, it was obvious she had super long extensions in but the suited her. Her face was soft looking, her lips red and plump. The softness stopped at her eyes however. Bright blue eyes, very beautiful eyes infact but where circled by heavy dark mascara and eyeliner. her eye shadow was a dark grey almost black colour, making her steel looking eyes stand out. She walked slowly through the train station, Ipod plugged in not bothering a soul. Every now and then she would take out her blackberry and send a text but after that it was back into her bag.

She had a black long-sleeved t-shirt on, and little hot-pants on. The hot-pants where commando styled, they somewhat matched her dark eyes and made her look like a returning solider. Of course soldiers don't wear hot-pants; Think of a playboy bunny solider. Her legs where covered in dark patterned tights, which continued the dark look until you go to her black heel-less boots. which were also, surprisingly black.

She chewed her chewing gum and slowly walked up to the ticket machine. Bought her ticket and left the train station. She stood outside and looked at the sky, She leaned against a wall and sighed. She had arrived. The girl stood for a couple more minutes before opening her back and bringing out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit up and took a couple of drags before returning the packet and lighter when it came from. The black haired girl slid down the wall until her bottom had firmly touched the floor. She took the sports bag of her shoulder and placed it on the ground next to her. A lot of people passing by gave her dirty looks but she didn't mind as she knew sitting on the ground outside a train station wasn't exactly the best look for a young girl. A couple draws later and the fag was almost finished. She took out her phoned and check the time. 14:12. Jane was late. Sure it was only two minutes but she was still late. One last puff and the cigarette was gone. She brung herself to her feet. The girl began biting her short, pink polished nails when Jane came running round the corner. Not knowing who Jane was or looked like the young female just saw a fully grown, middle aged woman with short blond hair running towards the station.

Jane arrived at the station out of breath and appeared to be worried.

'Ohh no where is she? I've missed her! She could be anywhere. You stupid, stupid cow!' She could be heard whispering to herself.

'Exscuse me, I may be wrong but I think you may be looking for me. Are you Jane Beale?' The young girl was approaching Jane.

'Ahh Yes, That is me. You must be Deena.' Jane turned round while a huge grin on her face, Panic over.

The young girl smiled before awkwardly sticking her hand out for Jane to shake. Jane shook her hand before leading her back to the house she would now be staying at.


	2. Oh Ian

'Kids. Sit down, I need to tell you something." Ian was worried, he was scared of their reaction.

'What is it dad?' Peter sat down immediately. Lucy however wasn't as obedient.

'What! Why? I have places to be dad, I don't have time for a family chat!'

'Lucy. Please, it is important.' Reluctantly Lucy sat down on the sofa next to Peter, crossing her arms before giving out a loud sigh.

'This is hard to say. I can't really put it in to words. 'I.. I.. We... Me and Jane.. We..'

Lucy butted in. 'Yes. You and Jane what?'

'Well we, decided to.. It wasn't an easy decision but we eventually came to the decision that.. Before I go any further I want you both to know we thought long and hard over this, we feel this is the right thing to do and..'

'Places to be dad' Lucy looked out the window.

'Lucy, Shut up! Let dad speak!' Peter snapped.

'Uhhh.. Thank you Peter. What I was trying to say was..' Suddenly the front door could be heard opening.

'We're back!' Jane shouted warmly. She wandered through into the living room. 'Whats going on?' She asked.

'Well dad is slowly but surely trying to tell us about a decision you and him made." Lucy answered.

Jane's jaw fell that hard that it almost smacked the floor. 'You mean you haven't told them! Ian! I asked you to do one simple thing and you still messed that up! Oh Ian! Why didn't you tell them sooner! Shes outside getting her bags!'

Lucy jumped up. 'Who is outside and why has she got bags?'

Jane started speaking really fast and quietly. 'OK guys, your father and I decided to let a girl stay with us for a while so she could attend Walford College just outside of town. She is moving into Peter's room and Peter is sharing with Bobby. I'll explain the rest later but I told her she would be welcome and everyone was excited to meet her so can we please all just pretend like we knew she was coming?'

'What? Where am I going to sleep? I am not sharing a bed with Bobby!' Peter was standing now also.

'Whats her name? What age is she?' Lucy was curious.

'Lucy! Not so loud!' Jane shouted. 'Her name is Deena and she is 16.'

Suddenly there was a large crash in the kitchen. All four of them spun around.

'I'm OK, I just tripped.' Deena walked through to the living room holding her head. The light hit her and her piercings sparkled. She had her nose, eyebrow and the bottom of her lip all pierced. She smiled and her white teeth sparkled. She walked forward and waved.

'Hi, I'm Deena Besol, I guess you probally knew that but I just thought it was polite to introduce myself.' She smiled.

Peter giggled before smiling back. Lucy however wasn't so happy 'Hi!' She said without even looking at Deena. A silence came over the room and the tension grew. Everybody looked in opposite directions.

'Well how about I cook us some tea and we can all sit and get to known each other a little bit better.' Jane suggested with a smile. Denna smiled as Ian and Peter nodded. Lucy stormed grabbed her jacket and stormed out through the kitchen and was gone.

'Or not.' Deena said before turning away from the family and walking away up the stairs.

'Where is she going? She doesn't even know her way about.' Ian walked towards Jane.

'Yes she does, She was in earlier I showed her Peter's room and she put her stuff in it.'

'Well where have you two just been then? Ian looked puzzled.

'We went to collect the rest of her things. She only brought a sports bag with her. You didn't expect a young girl, especially as petite as her to carry 3 suitcases on a train did you?' Jane turned to look at Ian who gave her a blank look symbolising he did expect Deena to bring 3 suitcases with her.

'Oh Ian.' Jane walked through to the kitchen leaving Peter and Ian in the living room.

'Peter, go see what the Dean girl is up to' Ian pointed to the roof.

'Her name is Deena not Dean.' With that Peter was gone.


	3. In Trouble Already

The sound of the toast popping up made Ian Beale jump. He was in his own little world, still trying to get over the night before. His family must have come across as a right old set of animals. He was worried that they may have scared the poor girl. He was trying to figure out how to make it up to her. She sat in her room all night, only leaving to use the toilet. Ian was brought back to reality when he heard Bobby singing.

'Bobby! Eat your breakfast nicely.' Ian left the room and Bobby scrunched up at his face towards his father before he started eating his cereal again. Jane entered the room at this point with a plate with several pieces of buttered toast on it. She placed it on the table before going back into the kitchen.

Peter and Lucy both reached out and took a slice. Jane re-entered the room this time with a plate of toast for herself. She sat at the table and Ian followed her. Bobby, Ian, Peter, Lucy and Ian were all sat at the table. One seat was empty and one person was missing. Ian looked at his wife.

'Should I shout her down?' Ian took a bite of his toast.

'No, I think it would be best to leave her until she is ready to come down.' His wife replied.

The family ate in silence for about 6 or 7 minutes when someone could be heard coming down the stairs. All 5 of them turned and faced the stairs. Deena eventually emerged wearing short denim shorts and a black sleeveless Rolling Stones tank-top. The Rolling Stones design was made with little gems. On her feet she wore ankle boots which had about 5 inch heels. She had her fringe quiffed up and the rest of her hair was down and straight. Her lips were so red they matched the lips on her top. She smiled at the family who greeted her with 'Hellos' and 'Good Mornings.'

She had her Ipod on, but only one earphone in one ear so she could still hear the family.

'Come and sit, Have some breakfast' Ian smiled.

'No thanks, I am going to try and get to college early, I will however steal a piece of toast before I leave' She said with a little giggle. Before taking a slice and heading for the door.

'Would you not like a tea or coffee?' Jane asked as her eyes followed the girl.

'I'm just going to grab one out of the little cafe over the road' She smiled and waved her goodbyes.

'Tell Marie you're living with us and you'll get it free, I'm her boss you know.' Ian said with a cheeky grin.

'Oh. You own the cafe, that is so cool.' Deena once again said goodbye and actually left this time.

'You see guys! That's what I want to see you guys like. Leaving early so you know you definitely won't be late for college!' Ian turned to his children who both groaned. 'Though I do want you guys wearing trousers and not shorts' Ian made a face before leaving the table.

*********

Deena was waiting on her latte being made. She was at a red table in the corner of the cafe. She was texting on her phone, with her Ipod in. Not bothering a soul. She nibbled on the muffin Marie had given her. She got a fright when the chair next to her was pulled out but gave a sigh of relief wen she realised it was only Peter. She took out her earphones and smiled. It was silent for about a minute before Peter spoke.

'Sorry about last night, I know you probally think Lucy is a bit of a cow, and I would too if I was you, but she is hard to get on with at first but eventually she will come around and you guys will probably get on great.' Peter took a deep breath. Who was he trying to convince; Deena or himself.

'Look not to sound nasty or rude but I don't really care about Lucy or what she thinks of me, I am only staying at your house so I can go to Walford College. I didn't move in to become bestfriends with you or your brat of a sister so your opinions of me aren't exactly my top priority. Sorry babe.' With that she got out of her seat and walked towards the counter to collect her drink. She walked past a boy in a orange jumper who was staring at her and then looking at Peter in disbelief. Deena however did not notice this boy and left the cafe. Peter soon followed.

*********

'Zsa. You'll never guess what I just saw' The boy in the orange top approached a girl with brown and blue her, known as Zsa Zsa.

'What Fatboy?' The girl did not seem to care what Fatboy was saying.

'Your fella Peter Beale talking to another girl.' There was a long pause

'So, he is allowed to talk to other girls you know.' Zsa Zsa turned and walked away laughing.

'No. Zsa you don't get it. They were in the corner whispering, looks like they were arguing and when the chick left she said 'sorry babe' and I hate to say it Zsa but she was fine!' Fatboy stopped following Zsa Zsa.

Zsa Zsa turned to face Fatboy 'Fatz you better be telling the truth and not stirring crap again!' she did not sound happy.

'Honestly girl, your boy was cheating and his mistress ended it with him this morning. It explains why he is being funny with you doesn't it.' Fatboy looked sympathetic.

Zsa Zsa stormed away.

*********

Deena was walking down the market street, returning back to the Beale's after college. She was texting again.

'That's her. Right there, That's her.' Fatboy was pointing towards an oblivious Deena. Zsa Zsa straightens herself up and pushes her brown and blue hair out of her face.

'Oi you stupid cow, who do you think you are?!' an oblivious Deena carries on walking.

'Oh! Ignoring me now are we! Little Slut!' silence again as Deena keeps texting.

'Just cause you are wearing the shortest shorts possible doesn't make you special you pathetic slag!' Deena realises that this girl shouting may be talking to her. She stops and looks around to notice she is the only one wearing shorts. She turns the Zsa Zsa.

'Are you talking to me?' Deena points at herself.

Zsa Zsa claps her hands and walks towards Deena. 'You're a bright spark aren't you' She laughs and stops in the middle of the street. There is a couple metres gap between the two girls. 'Go near my boyfriend again and I'll happily remove the extensions out of your hair. You've been warned!'

'I beg your pardon, what boyfriend, I haven't went near any boy?' Deena stands confused.

Zsa Zsa's smile dissolves. 'Don't play stupid with me, you've been caught red handed!'

'From who? Who exactly is your boyfriend by the way?' Deena puts her blackberry in her bag.

'My friend Fatboy' with that Fatboy steps forward and shouts 'Me!'..

'My boyfriend is Peter Beale, she keep your hands off him! Sorry babes.' Zsa Zsa mocks Deena before turning her back on her.

'You've got it all wrong. Sorry babes.' Deena mocks back. The market shoppers are all stopping and starting to stare.

'Don't get cheeky' Zsa Zsa is now facing Deena again.

'Or what? You started shouting abuse at me, remember?' Deena throws a dirty smile in Zsa Zsa's direction.

'Or I'll show you what happens when you mess with Zsa Zsa Carter.' Zsa shouts as she walks towards Deena.

'Try it then!' Deena shouts back before dropping her bag and walking towards Zsa Zsa.

The girls meet face to face and give a dirty stare towards each other. The girls are still for a moment before Deena imitates a head-butt and Zsa Zsa pulls back. Deena laughs before turning away. Deena walks back and picks up her bag.

Zsa Zsa realises how stupid she must look at runs at Deena. She catches up with Deena and grabs her by the hair. Deena flies back and drops her bag. She turns around and grabs Zsa Zsa's hair. Both girls spin around and both end up on the floor. Zsa Zsa tries to stand up still holding Deena but when she is on her knees Deena jumps towards her. Zsa falls back with Deena landing on top of her. Deena starts throwing punches and slaps in Zsa Zsa's direction. Zsa Zsa throws her hands up and grabs Deena's face, she scratches Deena's eyes causing Deena to lost concentration and balance. Deena tries to get up but before she can Zsa Zsa grabs her ankle and pulls it back, Deena falls face first to the ground. Zsa Zsa uses this to her advantage and climbs on top of Deena. Punching her in the back of the head. Deena turns round but Zsa Zsa keeps punching and is now smacking Deena in the face. Deena grabs Zsa Zsa'a hair and pulls her down towards her. Zsa Zsa falls down and smacks her face of the ground. Deena rolls over and is now on top of Zsa Zsa. Deena goes to throw a punch but Zsa Zsa's friend Fatboy pulls Deena up and pushes her away.

Zsa Zsa tries to jump up and grab Deena but Fatboy stands in her way. 'Leave it Zsa. Just leave it.' Both girls give dirty stares before turning and walking in opposite directions. The shoppers eventually start shopping again.


	4. See It Isn't So Hard, Is It

Jane is sitting at the living room table with Bobby doing his spelling homework. Ian and Peter are on the couch talking about Peter's running and Lucy is sitting watching TV. The house is rather quiet minus the whispering conversations. The silence is crushed however when Deena comes in. She stands in the kitchen and turns the tap on. She gets a cloth and starts to wipe above her eye which is bleeding. 'Ow. You little fucker!' Deena thought nobody could hear her but was sadly mistaken as the whole living room heard her.

Deena gets a fright when Jane enters the kitchen. 'Oh. My. God. Deena, are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you? Jane starts to panic and gets another cloth and starts to wipe the the cut on the side of Deena's chin. Hearing Jane. Ian, Peter and Lucy all enter the kitchen. The four of them stand looking at Deena. Peter walks forward.

'Are you okay?' Deena takes the cloth away from her eye.

'Yeah I am fine, it's nothing I can't handle' Deena walks in between the family and runs upstairs to her room. She looks in the mirror, most of the cuts are cleaned. She opens her bag and takes out her cigarettes and lighter. She goes to her bedside table and opens a drawer. She pulls out a metal pencil case and opens it. Inside lies a bag of cannabis. She takes out the bag and a packet of skins. She begins rolling a joint when someone knocks on her door. She puts a t-shirt over the metal pencil case and opens the door. Peter walks in.

'Oh, its only you.' She smiles, moves the top and resumes making her joint. Peter see and quickly closes the door. He walks over to Deena and whispers in her ear.

'What are you doing? If they catch you they will kill you and throw you out!' Deena turns at him and gives him a mysterious smile.

'Loosen up. They aren't going to catch me, They think I'm an angel. They would never suspect.' Peter shrugs his shoulders and sits down next to Deena on the bed. He watches over her. At every noise Peter quickly turns to the door. Deena laughs.

'Calm down, they won't come up, I've already have three and I've only been here a day. Have you smelt or assumed anything?' Peter shook his head. 'Well then they certainly won't' Deena returns to finishing her spliff.

A couple of minutes pass and Deena is done. She open the bedroom window wide and sits on the windowsill. She lights the spliff and takes a drag. Peter watches, it seems like a lifetime has passed before she stops in hailing. She takes a couple more drags before objecting her arm out towards Peter offering him a smoke. Peter smiles but shakes his head. Deena smiles and mouths the words 'suit yourself' before taking another draw. Peter laughs and looks at his phone. Deena relights the burning out spliff and has another drag. She goes for another but Peter interrupts her.

'Would you mind if I tried it?' He looked embarrassed.

'Tried it? Have you never had any before?' Peter shook his head. Deena laughed and passed the spliff to Peter. He took it and took his first ever draw. Deena turns around and looks out of the window. She is relaxed. Well She is until the sound of Peter's coughing startles her. She turns to him. Peter is holding his chest and coughing harshly. He tries to hand the joint back to Deena. Deena takes the joint and laughs.

'Have you ever tried smoking before' Peter once again shook his head. Deena made a noise which sounded like a baby had done something really cute. She jumped off the windowsill and stood next to Peter.

'Relax. It's only weed.' She holds the spliff upto Peter's lips and he takes a draw. It is silent.

'Inhale. Inhale. Breathe out now.' Peter does as he is told. 'See it isn't so hard is it' Peter's cheeks go bright red as he shakes his head. Now try it again without me telling you. Deena holds the joint at Peter's lips again and he inhales the spliff perfectly.

Soon the spliff is finished and Deena rolls another, the duo smoke that one and Peter gets the munchies. Deena has to go down stairs and sneak a lot of food up to her room for Peter. After he eats he falls asleep and Deena puts the covers over him before leaving the room.


	5. Sorry!

**I am so sorry to have to say this but I don't want to keep people waiting or hanging on. I started writing this story as a bit of fun in my spare time, in coincidently my life somehow started to get pretty hectic around the same time, I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but because so much has happened to me and around me in the last year, I am ashamed to admit that my stories had been pushed to the back of my mind and basically forgotten about. In this past year I have been through a lot, because of my experiences and actions I have grown as a person and as a writer. I feel that there is little to no point in reviving this story and continuing to write it as I feel the spark has been lost in the time I was on a break from writing. I am sorry to readers who enjoyed this story and wanted it to continue but I personally feel like I would be taking a step back if I carried this story on. On a lighter note however my life has calmed down a lot and my spare time has returned and so has my desire to write. I will be writing again and hopefully regularly updating and creating new stories for you all to enjoy, on that note I am going to stop and let my brain create something which I hope I cant translate into a story for you lot, thank you for taking the time to read this message and my story! xx**


End file.
